The Doe and The Dog
by titch95
Summary: COMPLETED! Nissa is the secret child of Lily Potter and Sirius Black, her world is turned completely upside down when she get's kidnapped just before her fifth year for the parents she knows nothing about. George/OC Lily/Sirus. Rated T for torture later on.
1. Chapter 1  Nissania Black

Chapter 1 – Nissania Black

Nissa is the secret child of Lily Potter and Sirius Black, her world is turned completely upside down when she get's kidnapped just before her fifth year for the parents she knows nothing about. George W/OC, Lily/Sirius, Rated T for torture later on.

**Ok, this is my second fanfic, it is going to be about 12 chapters long and will get better (hopefuly). Please read and review.**

Nissania or Nissa Black lived for as long as she could remember in the dingy_ 'Wools Orphanage' _in London. It was far from nice in fact it was hell all the children argued with each other, pulled pranks on each other and not to mention completely ignored Nissa because she was in their words 'the weird freak girl in room 7'. She hated the first 10 years of her life in this place, she was bullied for making weird things happen which she couldn't explain. The first incident of this was when she was 5, the older girls purposely shrunk her second-hand school shirt with the old tumble dryer, she was so scared that she would be bullied and cried so much, miraculously the next morning it was her size and pearly white. This resulted in months of being the new toilet brush, a lot of incident's happened like this over the years until after a strange visit the other children became scared of her.

" _I am here to see a Miss Nissania Black, if you would" Said Dumbledore to the main carer in the orphanage Ms Shaw, _

"_Of course, she is in room seven. Can you make your way up by yourself? I have a lot of things to do." Dumbledore nodded and walked up to room seven it was just as he remembered, small dark corridors with several doors leading of to bedrooms, he had been here before. Once before and he hoped this would not be as bad as the last time which started the training of the Darkest Wizard of all time. He knocked on the door and a small girl opened it she had stunning green eyes with distinct grey markings and bouncy ginger hair with black streaks down to her shoulder blades. _

"_Hello, Nissania," as he looked round the room he saw a book labelled Nissa, "Or is it Nissa?" He asked, she nodded and in her small voice said "Yes it's Nissa, Nissa Black. What do you want? Are you a doctor? Are you going to take me away because I am not mad you know!" Dumbledore held up a finger to get her to stop and smiled "No, I am teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are not mad I know. You are a witch." At her startled face he smiled. Nissa was so confused, 'her Nissa Black, the weirdo, who knew hardly anything about her parents, was a witch' she thought. _

_The discussion continued she would do anything to get out if this orphanage so after a while she agreed to attend, he escorted her to Diagon Alley through an enchanted wall and to buy all her things. The place marvelled her the rickety shop displayed various wizarding objects and the object that caught her eye most of all was a broom stick called the Nimbus 1999, it was fantastic dark brown wood with gold embellishment on the handle then she saw the label saying 60 Galleons, and her face dropped she realised she had no money, wizard or non-wizard. Dumbledore must have read her mind though and pointed to a large white building labelled Gringotts. They entered the bank and went to vault number 601, once inside there was a huge pile of gold, silver and bronze coins. She asked Dumbledore how much she should pick up and then transferred the correct amount into her small purse. This day was the best day of her life._

After a few quiet weeks at the orphanage she went to Hogwarts (with the help of a large man called Hagrid) she was sorted into a house called Slytherin after a long sorting, the hat had been really stuck on her but eventually decided on Slytherin because of her family name. She sat on the end of the long table, she kept her head down and didn't talk to anybody, they whole year was pretty uneventful she went to classes watched quidditch and spent her spare time in the library and common room. However her blissful solitary life was disturbed when a boy called Draco Malfoy joined the school in her second year and decided Nissa was going to be his next victim, for the whole of the year he constantly tripped her up, beat her up and insisted she tell him who her parents were. She never told him though which she was happy about seen as she only know two names which meant nothing to her.

Despite everyone's thoughts Nissa had one friend, Millicent Bullstrode who was as unpopular as she was, Millicent wasn't her best friend but she was the only one Nissa had.

_Nissa asked who Lily Potter was one evening in the common room not expecting an answer and was very surprised by her friends immediate one, "Lily Potter was, until she got killed, the mother of Harry Potter, you know, the boy who lived? Why?" Nissa nodded, she was confused when Harry Potter was suddenly famous and after a lot of rumours she heard what happened but didn't think Harry Potter could be related to the person who was supposedly her mum, Lily Potter but he was. "Oh no reason just read her name somewhere," She didn't trust Millicent to keep her secret so kept it to herself. _

In third year, she spent her year avoiding Draco Malfoy and being constantly scared that she would be petrified by the monster. She didn't really have anyone to protect her or care about her so she just spent her times in the common room assuming it was the safest place. When the whole thing was sorted out she joined in the celebrations but in her own way, she decided she was going to figure out why she was in Slytherin and what her family name meant as well as her dad.

In fourth year she discovered something else about her supposed family her dad, Sirius Black. She was walking into the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table when she overheard a few third years Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, Ron Weasley and various other people discussing the escape of the mass murderer Sirius Black. She was stunned 'Black, her name', a million thoughts rushed through her head. What would happen if they found out who she was? Would they think she is also a mass murdering psycho? She didn't have to worry about them figuring out though, no-one knew her first name let alone her last name so she was safe. For now! She decided never to tell anyone who her parents were, she would be bullied so much if she did and not just by Draco Malfoy.

The rest of fourth year went past uneventfully until the summer before 5th year when her life turned completely upside down in both good and extremely bad ways. She knew Diagon Alley quite well but the start of the catastrophic chain of events started when she bumped into a tall quite handsome sixth year who she would later find out was called George Weasley, she said sorry and he just smiled sweetly and walked off. She then did something extremely stupid, she wandered into a place called Knockturn Alley.

_'Wait where am I? This isn't Diagon Alley.' She turned around to go back to see her path blocked by two burly men in long robes she could tell were death eater robes, her heart stopped beating for a second, she went to try and push through them. Bad idea. _

**So what do you think? I know the writing isn't great but it will get better. I suck at introduction's so, sorry. The next chapter has more action and is much better in my opinion. Please review! I appreciate every single one and will answer all of them, no matter how many or little!**


	2. Chapter 2  Kidnap

**Chapter 2 – Kidnap**

**Just to warn if you are squeamish, this chapter does contain torture, if you don't to read it then wait for the next chapter and I will explain in the author notes any important information. Sorry for long wait I have lots of coursework :( Enjoy!**

They turned round and glared at her, she must have looked like a rabbit in headlights, they grabbed her arms and lent down to her level; their breath stunk of fire whisky. This didn't help her situation at all. 'Great, big burly men, fire whisky and me bashing into them.' She tried to run away but another man came up behind, grabbing her arms and sneering at the scene, "Another catch! Well done boys!" The man smirked at his two accomplishes

"Get off me, I didn't mean to bang into you. Let me go," She could feel her eyes starting to burn with tears but she tried to hold them back. The bigger man of the two gripped her arm tighter, "We are not letting you go, now shut up and stop struggling it will only make it worse."Her tears escaped, she was stunned, she couldn't move with shock. She felt the tug of apparition and appeared at a place she didn't know, it was a large house with big silver gates about 10ft high surrounding it. She tried pulling their arms away but they just smirked and carried her into the house muttering a few spells a long the way to open the gates. When they got inside they were met by many more death eaters who simply ignored her protests and walked away, at the apparently familiar scene. Everything was a blur, being taken down some stone stairs to a large dungeon, her eyes were glazed with tears and any logical escape had been obliterated by shock. She snapped out of her semi-trance when she the arms let go and she dropped to the floor painfully.

"Well, well, well who are you poppet?" The slightly smaller but still huge man asked, " I think you need some punishment for banging into us like that," 'This isn't right' she thought 'I haven't done anything on purpose what were they going to do? What should she say, I don't think being the half sister of the boy who lived would help her for some reason?'

"Umm... N...N...Nissa," She stammered, purposefully leaving out her last name. Their expectant faces told her they wanted her last name though, "Black, Nissa Black." Cursing herself for not thinking of a fake name, but it was too late now. They must have been dumb to not get the link but to her relief they didn't.

"What house are you in?" He demanded, at this point Nissa thought being in Slytherin would help her a great deal,

"Slytherin."

"Good but still, you were rude. Get ready!" He held up his wand and shouted forcefully, "CRUCIO!" It felt like white hot daggers were piercing her skin, she began thrashing around screaming, "Stop, please. I'm sorry. STOP!" She exclaimed defeated, he kept going for a few seconds more then obliged.

"I'll be back poppet," He went to the door then turned around, "and don't be noisy, you know what happens when you disobey me know." He left, leaving her stunned and her whole body aching, funnily enough she didn't think she would be making noise any time soon she couldn't, even if she wanted to. Then everything went black, she couldn't take any more pain.

She woke up with a start, everything that had happened rushed back to her. She managed to sit up but shakily, she tugged her arms to try to break the chains holding her in place, but no success. Then a different man ('how many are there?' She thought) came in looking disgruntled, she immediately stopped moving and attempted to glare at him but her nervousness took over and it looked nothing like a glare. "Nervous?" He sneered, "You should be, you know not to make any noise."

"I know, I'm sorry just let me go! Why are you keeping me here?" She asked trying not to sound scared, he smirked at her before answering

"You we believe have some useful relations, your dad I believe?" She was dumbfounded, how come he knew?  
>"I...I don't know what you mean? I don't know who my parents are," He rolled his eyes,<p>

"Don't give me that, you know full well who your dad is, Sirius Black!" He said. Wait, what about her mum? "All we want to know is who your mum is and we will not torture you. Funnily enough she didn't believe him, if she told them Lily Potter was her mum she would probably get more torture.

"I... I don't know. I only found about Sirius Black last year." Her eyes welled up, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Perhaps the cruciatus cures will loosen you tongue poppet." She shook her head violently, "CRUCIO!" He shouted. This one was worse than last time, she thought she was going to go insane from the pain, she would do anything for it to stop. Then it did, and she quickly spoke up "Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone," she sobbed, he laughed a cold hard laugh, "Well, if your still talking perhaps another cruciatus?" She shook her head again "THEN TELL ME WHO YOUR MUM IS!", When she kept silent, he cast crucio again. The pain seared through her body, not being able to handle it any more she screamed "LILY POTTER!". The pain automatically stopped and he stared at her.

"Well, well, well that it interesting. But you didn't think we would keep our promise did you?" she curled up in a ball in an attempt to protect herself. "INCENDIO!" Flames circled her body and burnt through her clothes, flames lapping at her skin. The door slammed open and the flames were extinguished by an unfamiliar voice and she heard a body fall to the floor.

"Merlin, what have they done to you?" The mystery voice exclaimed, she past out from the pain still pouring through her body.

**So what do you think? I haven't done a quite so graphic torture before so please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

**I wrote this at 11pm so if I have missed anything or done any mistakes then tell me :) **

"_Merlin, what have they done to you?" The mystery voice exclaimed, she past out from the pain still pouring through her body._

**Chapter 3 - Rescue**

George Weasley looked down at the injured girl before him in horror. Her singed clothes exposed fresh burns covering her side and back, her face was pale almost white and she was tied by chains to the floor. Her dark ginger hair splayed and soaking wet from the aguamenti, he knelt down next to her and pointed his wand at the chains, "bombarda," they broke with a small bang and the girl started to wake up, she looked terrified and curled up in a ball and started muttering, "Please don't hurt me any more, I... I told you who my parents are, go away please I can't stand it," but she wasn't looking at George she was looking behind him.

"STUPEFY!" the deatheater shouted, George wasn't fast enough and fell to the floor next to Nissa, who was now crying her eyes out. The deatheater looked livid, "Did you call him, I told you not to be noisy. Well, you poppet and your little friend will pay." She shook her head,

"I don't know him, I didn't know he was coming please don't hurt him, please don't hurt me," He laughed his cold hard laugh. "What makes you think I would listen to you, legilimens." He said, pictures of her being brought to the orphanage, growing up with the other children, went through their heads until they got to yesterday, Nissa bumped into the stupefied man who smiled. Nissa knew how it would look to the deatheater, "It's not like that, I just bumped into him!" She knew it was a lost cause when he held up his wand, "Please don..." she was cut off when a pained scream left her mouth, her body was too weak to take this and it gave up she passed out onto the hard floor again.

She slowly became conscious but didn't open her eyes, she didn't know where she was, she was on a small bed not the floor. She hazily opened her eyes, there was no one here she tried to sit up but it took more than usual effort because of the burns that covered her body. She shakily stood up and realised the was still in her singed clothes and her hair was still slightly damp, she went to the door to see a note pinned to it.

_Hi, _

_I hope your feeling better, if you wake up before i'm there then there are some of my friend Hermionie's clothes on the other bed you can put on. I have placed your wand on the bedside cabinet. _

_George _

_P.S. I don't know your name yet sorry. _

She picked up her wand and dried her hair, then pulled on the blue skinny jeans and white floaty top. It didn't look to bad, the fabric brushed her burns and sent pains rippling through her body. She hoped that they wouldn't bleed or anything. She got about halfway down the stairs, holding back tears as she went, then met George who smiled.

"You're up then, how are you feeling? I just came to check on you." Nissa looked very confused and slightly scared,

"I'm ok," She didn't feel like sharing her pain , "Where am I? You're not a deatheater are you?" He didn't look like a deatheater but she had to be sure,

"You're at my house, the burrow. Don't worry we're not a deatheaters." At this Nissa started crying in relief and remembering everything, George looked a bit shocked but gave her a hug. More pain rushed through her body and she gasped in pain. He let go and looked guilty, "Sorry, we really have to get that checked out. Come downstairs my mum will sort you out." They both went downstairs, Nissa sniffling slightly.

"Mum! Can you give me a hand!" George shouted, the short plump women came out from the kitchen into the living room where George and Nissa were,

"Of course what's wrong," She looked at Nissa, "Hello dear, I'm Molly what's your name?" The women didn't scare Nissa at all she seemed far to nice,

"I'm Nissa Black," George smiled at her then looked at his mum "I found her being tortured by deatheaters, I think he had some pretty bad burns or cuts or something?"

"Oh, what did they do, sorry I need to know to know what spell to use." Tears starting welling but she held them back, "They used... crucio and incendio," She muttered. Both Molly and George looked shocked at the last one, "Crucio is horrible but incendio, setting fire to you, you poor girl. George leave for a minute. Nissa do you mind showing me your burns?" George gave Nissa a reassuring smile and left. Nissa turned around and lifted her top to expose her burn covered back and sides. Molly looked even more shocked, "Your poor girl," she got a small cream out of her bag and started rubbing it on the burns saying sorry when Nissa gasped, after a few minutes she was finished and left Nissa to sort her top out, "Come into the dining room when your finished ok?" Nissa nodded and Molly left.

"Lupin, I need a word, now!" Molly said, Lupin looked confused but obliged, "Look Lupin, that girl in there is Nissa Black." Lupin looked stunned,

"_The_ Nissa Black? We need to get Sirius!"Lupin replied. "SIRIUS!" The rather tall man came running down the stairs looking disgruntled,

"What? I was sleeping!" Molly hushed him and continued,

"The girl that came in after being tortured, she says her name is Nissa, Nissa Black,"

**Please Review, there are probably some mistakes and I know my writing isn't fab but please review anyway it means everything to me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Relationships Blossom

**Chapter 4 – Relationships Blossom**

Nissa was sat on the small couch, thinking everything through, the sofa squeaked and she looked over to see George sitting there looking worried. "Hey Nissa, are you ok? I mean obviously your not," He stuttered, "Did mum get your back sorted out?" Nissa smiled at the nervous George. He was devilishly handsome, with concern in his eyes and... wait stop Nissa, you are a year younger than him, you are covered in burns and you are a slytherin, stop thinking like this, it will only set you up for heartbreak. "Yes thank you. Still a bit sore but I'll be ok. Thanks for rescuing me, you're my knight in shining armour," Oh god Nissa did you really just say that she silently cursed herself. Surprisingly he smiled, " I guess I am! What did they do to you? I know you don't want to talk about it but it will help," He asked nervously, she shook her head and her eyes starting stinging with tears. " I don't want to talk about it." She muttered, with that she stood up and ran upstairs and collapsed on the bed she woke up in.

She really couldn't face what they did to her, the pain, the fire and of course the fact they knew who she was. What could she do? She couldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't believe her of course and if they did they would not be happy. Her murderer dad was on the run and her mum was...was dead. This bought more tears to her eyes, when she as little she always stared out the little window hoping to see her mum and dad walking up with some marvellous explanation as to why they left here and come and rescue her. This would now never happen, she was alone. With that she hugged the pillow and cried more than she had in years.

Sirius looked at Molly and Lupin completely confused, "W..What? She can't be!", Molly looked rather nervous but Lupin simply beamed at him, "Yes Sirius, Molly said she said her name is Nissa Black. She hasn't mentioned any parents and well she has you grey eye markings and black in her hair!" When Sirius just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish Lupin continued, "You have wanted to meet her for ages, after that dreadful night," He gulped, "After James and Lily died, you said straight away you were going to get Harry and Nissa and get them to safety. If it wasn't for Pettigrew you would have." Sirius seemed to get his voice back while Molly was just standing there, "She can't find out who I am! She probably thinks I am a murdering psycho, hopefully she doesn't know yet." He stared at Lupin and Molly, "Don't tell her agreed?" They nodded glumly and left him confused. He had wanted to get her, after saving Harry from the nursery he was going to! But then askaban, there was no way he could.

He went upstairs and saw his daughter on the bed crying, it killed him inside to see her like that but she couldn't know. He sighed and walked up another set of stairs to the attic where he was sleeping on the makeshift bed. He was still dumbfounded, his daughter Nissania was downstairs crying and he was sitting on a make-shift bed doing nothing about it, he sighed and lay down.

George sat on the sofa, startled. She was ok until hementioned it! He was so stupid, and he felt so bad for upsetting her. The way her eyes filled with tears shattered his heart into a milliong pieces, he didn't understand her never felt this bad about anything! Especially since he had only known her for two days! He decided to bury this odd feeling and apologise to her, with that he stood up and went upstairs. Peering his head around the corner, he saw her eyes were closed but red and puffy and she had tear stains down her face, she was sleeping. He had a sudden urge to wipe away her tears and hold her until everything was ok but he simply sat on the other bed and stared at her.

After about ten minutes George was laying on the bed reading a book on defensive magic when he heard mumbling next to him. He sat up as quick as light and saw Nissa was thrashing around in her bed, eyes still closed but tears were flowing freely, down her face again, she started screaming."No, please! I don't know who my parents are please, stop!" Then she started clenching her muscles and screaming again. Without a second thought he got up and shook her shoulders lightly, she woke up and flung her arms around him, crying her eyes out. He patted her on the back and held her tight, a bit confused but as long as she needed her then he wouldn't move. After a while she let go, she had stopped crying but was still shaken. "Sorry George, I was just so... so scared. It was like it was happening again. I couldn't tell them, but they just kept hurting me."He smiled at her slightly, "Hey it's ok, i'm always here for you. What couldn't you tell them? Do you know why they wanted you?" She looked away and mumbled, "My parents," This made him even more confused, "What do you mean? Were your parents doing this to you?" She looked up suddenly, "No! I don't know my parents, I live in an orphanage in the summer." Tears were filling her eyes again. "They knew who my dad was but they wouldn't stop until I told them who my mother was." George felt really bad now, "I'm so sorry Nissa. Who are you parents then, why are they so interested?" When her tears started overflowing he quickly opened his arms, now was not the time "Come here, it's ok. Go to sleep you don't have to tell me it's ok!"


	5. Chapter 5 Tests

**Chapter 5 – Tests**

It was a week later and George and Nissa had formed a close bond. He still didn't know about her parents but he wouldn't rush her, even with his mind screaming him to ask her again she would tell him when she was ready. They were now on the way back to Hogwarts on the train, George was sharing a compartment with Fred, Lee, Dean, Harry, Hermionie, Ginny and Ron, he had asked Nissa to join them but she seemed really nervous and refused. They all played a hilarious game of exploding snap and George decided to go looking for Nissa, after a short search she saw her walking up the aisle alone. He saw he robes, they had a serpent on them, her eyes opened in shock and she went to ran away but before she could George grabbed her arm, "Is this why you wouldn't sit with us? I.. why didn't you tell me?" She looked nervous and stared at the floor, "You are a Gryffindor you're whole family are. As soon as you found out you would have abandoned me. I hate being a slytherin, I don't belong and the rest of them know it. If I had a choice I would be in any other house but I can't, i'm sorry," Throughout his whole speech her eyes never left the floor, George was shocked she was brave, intelligent and the last week proved her loyalty to her parents. She wasn't a slytherin. His parents would never let him any where near her when they found out, it was a shame she was so nice. He felt happy around her, seeing her this ashamed and worried made his heart ache with guilt. He realised he had been silent for a while and looked at her, "Nissa look at me!" She lifted her head, her eyes glistening slightly with tears, "You are not a slytherin at heart I know it, the hat must have made a mistake We'll talk to Dumbledore, I would never abandon you Nissa. Ever!" He smiled at her and the corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile and she walked off, relieved, worried and ultimately extremely happy that she wouldn't lose her George.

* * *

><p>Walking into the cold common room, her heart sank when she saw Draco and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle standing smirking at her. She was about to plead with them but changed her mind, she shot a quick stupefy and ran upstairs into her dorm where they couldn't follow. She had to prove herself to not be a slytherin to be better than them. It was obvious Draco knew that she had been tortured, because he had become a lot more arrogant in her week back at school. He had hinted that he knew by calling her scar girl, she didn't show it but it killed her inside she had tried all sorts of charms and muggle make up to cover her hideous scars that covered her back, arms, legs and neck. Luckily if she kept her robes on and collar high no-one could see them, therefore she had her robes or a coat on except when she was sleeping, after a few hours she slipped back into the common room and out into the dungeons. She hated that place so much, she spent a lot of time wandering the grounds, occasionally joined by George. They would talk for hours about random things and last time they planned to talk to Dumbledore tonight. They would meet outside his office at 8pm, they both knew the chance that she would actually be moved was about 2% so they weren't hopeful, they had spent hours planning an argument in her favour hoping it would be enough.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now 7:30pm so she had half an hour to get there, she just got to a small set of steps, when a hand shot out from behind a suit of armour and pulled her roughly into in empty classroom. Nissa's heart plummeted, the hand over her mouth prevented her from screaming and she wasn't the most skilled witch. She struggled against the grip, trying to get free, "Now, now Scar girl. Stop struggling it will only hurt you more," A snide male voice said; which Nissa recognised as Draco Malfoy, great! With that he tightened his grip painfully and his other hand dug into her ribs making her wince and stop struggling. "That's better," Draco said, still sounding snide, he let go of her ribs and mouth and spun her around to face him and his accomplices Crabbe and Goyle. Nissa needed to prove herself she would not back down easily.<p>

"Can't face me alone so you have to bring your little cronies along?" She said, trying not to let her fear show in her eyes. He simply smirked and signalled Crabbe and Goyle, who immediately ran behind her and grabbed her arms behind her back roughly, she attempted to get free but the two ogre like boys were too strong. "Malfoy, let me go! I'm going to be late, what do you want anyway?" Fear starting to edge into her voice, as the situation dawned on her. Her wand was out of reach in her pocket, she was restrained with no chance of escape and had a total of three rather strong men. She was used to being bullied by him of course but she was a lot more vulnerable since her torture, as she didn't know how much he knew and know she had a weakness; her scars. "And why would I care if you're late?," He sneered " and I heard your torture in my house last summer, it was rather amusing. My father told me all about it, scar girl," He seemed to emphasise her knew nickname, making her more nervous,

"It was your house? You're a death eater aren't you?" The memories of that night came flooding back and she tried to fight back the tears as her pain came rushing back. He obviously saw her tears though, "Awww... are you sensitive about your scars?," He looked at the men behind her" Crabbe Goyle take of her coat," They immediately obliged and pulled her large coat off. She had a flowery top on and some muggle jeans, the ugly scars were exposed on her arms and neck and she immediately tried to plead with him "Give my coat back now! Please Malfoy." He was laughing hard soon joined by Crabbe and Goyle, "Now they are the ugliest scars I have seen, they even rival Potter's forehead." He laughed out, she couldn't help it she cried her eyes out, when she realised she had her arms free again she ran for the door, a spell shot at her hitting her back painfully but she kept running sobbing her eyes out and trying to cover her arms.

After about 5 minutes, she bumped into to someone. She looked up to see who it was, hoping they hadn't noticed her arms. To her relief and horror and the same time it was George. Relief because it wasn't a Slytherin but horror because he had never seen the extent of the scars on her arms. She started sobbing again and was soon embraced by his strong arms. "What happened Nissa? Who did this to you? Your back!" She had completely forgotten about that but soon realised a warm liquid was trickling down it, "Malfoy and his cronies. It was his house George and he knows about the torture," She tried to cover her scars again but he stopped her, "Nissa, they are nothing to be ashamed of! They prove how brave you are! They show what you have been through, here let me heal your back!" George smiled sweetly and Nissa obliged and turned her back to him, a tingly feeling was spreading over her back and started to feel better. "Now, come on we're going to be late Nissa,"

"Fine, but can I have your robe. I don't want anyone seeing these!" Nissa answered indicating to her scars, George sighed and handed over his robe.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Black. What can I do for you?" The old, kind voice of Dumbledore inquired,<p>

"Basically, professor. Nissa isn't a Slytherin, she is brave, courageous, loyal. I mean after all that has happened over the summer at the Malfoy's she doesn't deserve to have to be bullied because of things she can't help." George replied strongly,

"Please, Professor I hate slytherin the only reason I was put there was because the sorting hat heard 'Black' and put me in slytherin straight away. Please?" Nissa pleaded

"Well, that is interesting. I have heard about what happened and I will get the hat, wait here please."

Nissa was so nervous when Dumbledore came back holding the sorting hat,

"The hat has 4 things in it, each belonging to a house. Whichever you pull out is the house you will be in. This way the sorting hat goes only on your personality and not on your family name. Go on,"

Nissa held her breath and placed her hand in the hat, she felt something shiny and pulled it out. It was a sword,

"Congratulations Nissa you are a Gryffindor, you can make your way to your new dormitory now."

They said thank you and walked back to the common room, completely astounded. In the space of about 5 minutes, Nissa had changed house. Things could only get better!


	6. Chapter 6 Patronus

Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the favourites. Please review they really help! **

Nissa was accepted into the group quickly, Harry was a bit hesitant at first but soon came round, Ron and Hermionie were lovely from the start and Ginny was a great friend. However, George was by far the closest friend she had ever had, he was lovely to her. Whenever the slytherins started having a go he was always there to make her feel better and heal her wounds, both mental and physical.

Looking up she saw that it was the first Hogsmeade trip this weekend and Nissa was dreading it, she wasn't aloud to go because she had no one to sign her permission form. She sighed and started on her ancient runes homework, at least she could get some essay's done. "Umm.. Nissa?" An oddly nervous George disrupted her from her homework, she looked up to see him standing their twiddling his thumbs, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Her stomach dropped, she felt so bad for saying no when he was obviously nervous, "I'm really sorry George, but seen as I have no parents I have no permission form. I would have loved to though." Surprisingly George smiled, "Who needs a permission form? I have a way, if you want to go I can take you," At this she beamed at him, confused but she knew he had a way of avoiding the rules and completely trusted him. "Really? That would be fantastic! You're the best George!" She jumped up and gave him a huge hug, he stumbled a bit and hugged her back, her exitement made his heart flutter. A familiar voice cleared his throat, they spilt and turned around to see Fred, Hermionie and Ginny, "I guess she's going with you then?" George nodded and Ginny and Hermionie giggled and came over to Nissa.

"Nissa, we need to talk with you," Ginny smiled at her and pulled her arm,

"Ok, I'm coming!" She followed her friends up to Hermionie's dorm, "Well, what is it?" She added,

"I'm just going get to the point, Do you like George?" Ginny asked, still smiling,

"Umm.. I don't know, I... I think I do but I don't think he feels the same way. I am happy to be friends though," Nissa didn't see the point in lying to them, they knew her too well. Both of them beamed at her.

"He does like you! That is so sweet! You should get together !" Hermionie added, Nissa felt quite uncomfortable by now, were they telling the truth? Did he really like her? Could they be together, really?

"Uh, can I go know. I need to find clothes for tomorrow." They nodded and smiled at her as she left to sort everything out.

She looked in the mirror and smiled slightly, her ginger hair was in a messy bun with the black bits sticking out slightly, in a good way. She had some muggle jeans on and a red strap top with a little cardigan on top. She quickly applied a dash of mascara and eye liner, then dabbed on some light lip gloss. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the dorms and into the common room where George was waiting looking amazing in his muggle jeans and loose t-shirt. When she entered he smiled, "You ready?" He inquired she nodded and took his offered arm. Walking to the secret passage way they talked about a lot of things mostly quidditch but they also got onto the topic of her parents, she answered his question honestly, "I want to talk about them, I do. But, I can't it's too dangerous. After what happened last time I can't face it. No-one would believe me, you would think I was insane and abandon me. I don't want to lose you all." He sighed, "Look Nissa, I would never abandon you. You could be the child of Voldemort himself and I would never abandon you! I understand if you don't want to tell me, but you can tell me anything Nissa," This thought comforted Nissa, she would remind him of this if she ever told him who her parents were,

"Thanks George, on a brighter note where are we actually going?" She didn't know where any of the passage ways were and was now completely lost, he smiled, "Now that would be telling, come on!" He pulled her towards a statue of a one-eyed witch. After quite a long walk down the passage way they arrived in the cellar of honeydukes, they somehow managed to get through into the shop unnoticed and George bought Nissa a sugar quill, her favourite sweet.

They met up with everyone else and sat on a bench and ate their sweets in a comfortable silence, while the others chatted away occasionally joining in to laugh. But to be honest Nissa just wanted to be with George alone for a bit, talk again properly. Luckily George was thinking the same thing. He scooted next to her and whispered in her ear, " Do you want to go to the shrieking shack, as much as I like everyone, I fancy a proper chat." Nissa nodded, even through the shrieking shack freaked her out she really wanted to talk to George. "Hey guys, me and Nissa are going to check out the shrieking shack. We'll be back soon."

"Ok Georgie, have fun. And be good!" Fred said knowingly. George shook his head and they walked up the old house.

"It's not actually haunted you know. It's all a lie." Nissa's eyes widened,

"Really? That's awesome, do you want to go inside?" George agreed and they trudged up the slight hill and pushed open the dusty black door. The entrance hall was quite small and dusty, it was clear everyone was still scared because only a few footprints were on the floor. An idea popped into Nissa head it was quite an immature idea but it could be funny, she shouted "Come get me!" Before he could register she had run of up the stairs laughing happily. George also laughed and chased her upstairs. He caught up with her when she stopped for breath, and caught her round the waist from behind. Her breath hitched and she smiled, he must have seen it and spun her around so she was pressing into him. She tried and failed miserably to stop the grin spreading on her face, he grinned sheepishly back and before she knew it he was leaning in. She didn't have to think she leant into his kiss and the moment their lips met fireworks went off in her brain, her lips tingled pleasurably. His hands were roaming her waist and hips and her hands were in his hair and neck, they were soon in a heated kiss. Tongues met, groans sounded and hands roamed, unfortunately their kiss was cut short when everyone else came into the room. "Finally!" Fred, Ginny and Hermionie all exclaimed together and Harry and Ron simply looked oblivious and confused. "Come on love birds, we're going to be late!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise the time." Nissa said, Fred laughed but stopped when George slapped his head lightly to get him to shut up.

When they got to the other passageway, (the whomping willow one). George and Nissa left the rest of the group. Halfway up the passageway, things got cold, " George, is it me or is it really cold?",

"Shit, dementors! I can't do a patronus! Nissa can you?" Nissa nodded and got her wand out, she thought of the moment that just happened, the amazing happiness that overwhelmed her as she kissed George, all of her friends and shouted at the dementors "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A large scruffy dog shot out of her wand and snarled at the dementors who glided eerily out of the tunnel. "Thanks Nissa, that was amazing! Why is it a dog?" George asked, he thought it looked scarily like Sirius Black's animagus, wait. Nissa Black, Sirius Black, could he be her father if she doesn't know he's innocent then that's why she won't tell us because she thinks we would think she was related to a murderer! "I don't know, it just always has been," She shrugged. George didn't want to get into this right now, If she is then that would be amazing, come to think of it she did look like him. Her hair had black streaks like Sirius' and her eyes (not that he had been staring or anything) had the same grey markings as him, she was Sirius Black's daughter!

**A/N So George has figured it out! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Locket

**Chapter 7 - Locket**

After, they said goodnight and went to their rooms George considered the latest revelation. Nissa was obviously confused because of the whole mass-murderer thing but, should he tell her that he isn't crazy? Another thought came to his head, If Sirius was her dad, who was her mum. There was no clue's to this he wanted desperately to ask her however he couldn't, she would tell him eventually and he couldn't rush her. She was obviously scared that she would be caught again if more people found out and it made sense that the deatheaters wanted her if she was Sirius' daughter. He would not let on he knew.

_The Next Day, Dumbledore's Office_

"Professor?" Nissa had been called to his office and she had no clue why, she hadn't done anything

"Oh, hello Miss Black. I suppose your wondering why I called you here." The kindly old man smiled,

"Urr, yes. Have I done something wrong sir?" He chuckled at this and shook his head,

"Of course not, I have something of great importance to give you. You must understand that your parents left this in my possession until you were ready to accept it." She nodded her head to tell him to continue, "It is a letter explaining about your parents, and how you ended up in an orphanage. Given your recent hardships, I feel you have matured enough and now know enough to accept this."

With that he handed her a rather worn letter, on the front in pristine black ink wrote, _Nissania Black and Harry Potter. _"You must open this with Mr Potter, when the time is right. You may go,"

She didn't respond she was stuck for words, this letter contained everything she wanted to know but how could she get Harry to open it, she would have to explain it. She shook her thoughts said goodbye to Dumbledore and took a walk in the grounds, she sat on a small stump and turned the letter over in her hands, she had to put it somewhere safe where even if she was attacked they wouldn't get it. So she shrunk it and opened an ornate locket around her neck which she had had forever and placed it inside carefully.

She was just about to turn back when a hand came around and covered her mouth she gasped in shock and tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong. "So poppet. Where is your dorm, I need to leave a note for your little blood-traitor to find you with!" He let go of her mouth and grabbed her arms behind her back, she hissed in pain and muttered, "Gryffindor 5th year dorm," He looked horrified, "Gryffindor! YOU SAID YOU WERE IN SLYTHERIN, YOU FILTHY LIAR!" She knew this was coming, " I didn't lie, I swapped houses," She was scared but he was going to torture her no matter what she said and he wouldn't believe her.

He snarled at her and marched her up to the dorms, hiding them with a disillusionment charm. When she refused to say the password he roughly grabbed her hand and cast a localised sectumsepra on it, she whimpered in pain and tears were cascading down her face. She muttered the password trying not to let him hear it and the fat lady swung open looking concerned, they went to her dorm and he placed a photo on it she went to grab it but her held her back, everyone else wasn't here because it was dinner. He gave her a scrap of paper and told her to write on it she was crying again and smudging her writing. A single drop of blood fell of her hand and onto the paper just as she finished writing. He then jumped out the window and with black smoke they were flying through the air, Nissa hanging terrified of his arm to Malfoy Manor.

_A Week Later_

"Hey guys, have you seen Nissa?" They all shake their heads, then Ginny and Hermionie turn around, "Come to think of it, She hasn't been here at all. The last time I saw her was before she left to see Dumbledore. I assumed he took her somewhere," George shook his head,

"I don't know, I'm going to check her dorm, and before you say anything I have my ways," He smirked a bit them headed upstairs. He remembered to tap the correct knot in the banister and walked easily into her dormitory. He went to her bed and saw a photo, and a note, confused he picked up the note and it said simply 'Malfoy Manor or I die' It was written in Nissa's hand writing and had tears smudging it looking closer it had a drop of blood on it, he gulped and picked up the picture. He gasped as he saw a picture of a younger Sirius Black, standing next to a tired looking Lily Potter and holding a baby girl with a tuft of ginger and black hair and an ornate locket around her neck. He stroked the little girl, realising it was Nissa but that means, Lily was her mum? Surely not! He pocketed the photo, deciding not to tell the others and gripped the note tightly in his hand, tears were brimming his eyes. What sort of person makes her write her own kidnappers note, and what had they done to her to make her cry and bleed, he shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to save her and he couldn't do it crying. Taking a shaky breath, he took of down the stairs to the common room.

"GUYS!" They turned around a look of confusion on their faces, "She's been captured again!" He handed them the note. They were dumbfounded, they didn't think this could happen again, Dumbledore was here, she was safe or so they thought. "We need to find her. Will you help me?"

"Of course we will! She needs us, who's in?" Fred said standing up, Harry, Hermionie, Ron stood up immediately. Ginny stood up and before anyone could say anything she held up her hand "I AM going whether you like it or not, she is my friend and she need us." They couldn't argue with her, she had a point. They smiled at her and George said "Fine, but you have to be careful. She rolled her eyes and turned around just as Neville tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you need any help? I think Nissa is quite nice," They all beamed except George who glared at him, Neville saw this and shuffled nervously.

"So how are we getting there," Hermionie added, Ron went to speak but was interjected by her "And no we cannot apparate Ron,"

"Hey, I know! How about thestrals? Come on!" He suggested, they ran out of the common room and down to the forest, looking out for any creatures along the way. They made it to the dark clearing and the few people who could see grabbed some thestrals and helped the others on. Setting off into the night, George really hoped that Nissa was OK, he couldn't live without her. His heart was aching at the possibility that she could be hurt, he just hoped Greyback wasn't there, everyone knew what he did to people.


	8. Chapter 8 Together

**Chapter 8 - Together**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait, I had no clue what to write. Please review I am starting to wonder if anyone is actually reading this?**

The wind was whirling past his ginger hair as he got closer to Malfoy Manor, Ron in front of him suddenly swooped to the floor, confused he followed. He got of the thestral and looked at Ron, "Why did you stop? We need to get to Nissa!" He said, "There were wards around it, we have to go on foot." Nodding he and the rest of them walked briskly towards the crumbling manor, which was a shadow of it's former glory. The walls were covered in moss and there were blown bricks across the walls, it was no longer the pristine palace it was before. As they approached the gates, two smirking deatheaters met them, surrounding them they walked them to the manor entrance. Their footsteps were echoing around the big hall and they all looked dubiously around at each other, they walked across to the far right side door, which was black. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked, the deatheater smirked, eyes wandering to her wind swept top, "Hey my eyes are up here!" She added angrily. "Fine lovely, we are going to take you to the room where you can see the littlest Black." Still smirking he opened the large black door, and gestured them inside, when they were all in he slammed the door and locked them in.

They all saw this coming, George cast lumos but nothing happened. He was about to try it again when he heard her whimper his name. "George, George? Please, I can't take it" She whimpered quietly. "NISSA! WHERE ARE YOU? I AM HERE! NISSA!" He screamed, there was no answer. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her George!" Another voice came, it was a man this time he was saying things like 'you deserve this' and 'what will your boyfriend say, hey?' 'Do you think he'll take you back' Nissa however didn't scream or whimper, her voice was shaky but determined, "I am never going to stop fighting you! George is a better man than you will ever be!" He then heard another scream, however it was a male. 'Get away from me!' He got a sense of pride hearing his Nissa fight so bravely. He had to get there quick she can't fight that long.

Nissa POV

After having a bout of 4 crucio's, she was ready to give up, her whole body ached and she whimpered for George, she wanted him so badly. She went to close her eyes when she heard faintly George shouting her name, she wasn't sure if it was in her head but it gave her strength and hope. She kept her eyes open and stared straight into her attackers eyes. He slinked towards her, knelt next to her and pinned her arms to the floor, he whispered in her ears, "You deserve this!" He leant down to her face and roughly pressed his lips against hers, she struggled, thoughts of George ran through her head but she pushed them aside and kicked her weak legs. He got up and glared at her, "What will you boyfriend say, hey? Do you think he'll take you back?" She was close to believing him, but the thought of George saying he would never abandon her rang around her head. She took all her courage and answered him, "I am never going to stop fighting you! George is a better man than you will ever be!". The attacker was not expecting this and flipped, he ran towards her growling loudly and pushed her to the floor again. This time he lent over her on his hands and knees and tried to pull her top off, she was too fast and kneed him hard. He fell to the floor and screamed slightly, he recovered before she could do anything else and conjured ropes tying her to the floor, she couldn't move to defend herself and felt so helpless. She slammed her eyes shut, and felt pain coarse through her body again apparently he had left the other tactic obviously realising it wasn't working. She now understood how people went mad with this, all logical thoughts escaped her she was thinking of odd things until it stopped and her thoughts came rushing back. If she had another crucio she knew the depths of her sanity would start to shallow.

Back to George and co.

"Right on the count of three," he whispered to the others, he needed to get Nissa out, and he needed to do it now. "One, two, three!" He shouted, they shot spells at the door, colours flashing from the spells bouncing of the black walls. Two bombara's hit it at once and it burst open, they hurried out led by George and cast disillusionment charms on themselves. Ginny muttered a new spell made by the order to locate protected people, as Nissa was currently being protected it should work, "Revellio protegium," a small line of flaming phoenix feathers, visible only by the order lit up on the floor. They tiptoed carefully down a set of stone steps, it got darker and small drops of water dripped slightly out of crevices in the stone wall. When they got to a large metal gate, guarded by burly deatheaters they decided to split up. Ginny went to get information assisted by Neville. Harry and Ron went left in search of a way out and Fred went with Hermionie to try and find Nissa. They mimed to each other to meet up here in 20 minutes if possible or send a patronus.

George went in the opposite direction to Fred and Hermionie, he had a feeling and he was going to follow it after all following his gut got him Nissa in the first place. He turned left down a small alleyway, and heard some faint screams immediately knowing he was going the right way he cast a silencing charm on his feet and ran as fast as he could. He sprinted round another corner and stopped just in time to avoid a collision with a guard; seizing the opportunity he cast a well aimed petrificus totalus and the man crashed to the floor. George then cast an alohamora on the door and slowly went in; a deafening silence rang around the room. A quiet cackle sounded as a man stood over Nissa who was unbelievably quiet. Had she gone insane? Could she get better? The deatheater turned around startled and held his wand up to George; who was too fast and disarmed the man. After a short duel the man was on the floor stunned and George was rapidly severing Nissa's bonds. She was lying on the floor, legs and arms tied up, her top was partially up exposing her burns and she had blood trickling down her nose. She had a black eye and bruises pickling her showing skin, which was not much with her long top covering most. She was waking up and when she saw George smiled and took a shaky breath then stood up. George was confused but also stood up, she began speaking her voice was slightly slurred and shaky but determined, "I will not stop fighting George, I will get out of here with pride. I will fight and beat these scum then return home with you and live a happy shame free life," With this she ripped the long sleeves of her top while George beamed at her, happy that she is not ashamed of her scars any more.

"Well isn't this touching, but those scars are hideous _Nissania," _Said a familiar drawling voice, emphasising her full name. She glared angrily at him, and held up her wand without pausing she cast stupefy and he was blasted to the wall, yelping slightly in alarm. George kept his wand down this was her fight and he knew it. She knelt down by Draco and whispered in his ear, "You may have scared me before but not any more. I have everything you don't and I am not ashamed," She then conjured up ropes and tied him to the floor like she was, then walked back to George. "Can we go now!" She smiled and George nodded realising it was about 10 minutes more than he had arranged to meet them. Recasting the disillusionment charm on both of them and silencing charms he practically ran hand in hand to the rendezvous point. When they got there a horrible sight reached them, Ginny, Neville, Fred, Hermionie, Harry and Ron being held by 6 deatheaters.

"How are we going to beat them Nissa?" George whispered,

"Together," She answered simply.

**Please R&R! Much appreciated and I welcome any feedback and criticism. **


	9. Chapter 9 Threats

**Chapter 9 Threats**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I had writers block. Enjoy**

Nissa and George while still under the disillusionment charm walked silently up to the death eaters, they whispered in each of their friends ears "Don't move, we are here to help as soon as you are free apparate out!" Nissa went first, she cast silencio on the death eater, Goyle, holding Neville and cast a stinging jinx on his hand, he immediately let go of Neville from the pain. Neville cast a quick look around and apparated. Goyle tried to signal help but no sound came out, the others were too focused on the corridors to notice. She did this to the death eaters holding Hermionie and Ron before they noticed, they both apparated safely away though. Lucius Malfoy who was holding Ginny turned around and saw the other three death eaters on the floor. "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? YOU ARE COMPLETELY USELESS, WHAT WILL HE SAY NOW?" He quickly avada'd them and tightened his grip on Ginny. "Come out, come out wherever you are! Or you're little friend here will be given to Greyback. You wouldn't want that would you?" Lucius snarled and tightened his grip on Ginny further making her eyes dampen; Harry was struggling to escape but being held, "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted.

George flipped, the thought of his little sister being given to Greyback was too much, he cast the strongest stupefy Nissa had ever seen and Lucius passed out in a second, pulling Ginny down with him. George ran to her and pulled her away, holding her behind him, Nissa cast a spell at the death eater holding Harry, who let go of him and started duelling with her. Harry ran to the very shaken Ginny and apparated out with her, whispering "good luck," to the others. Nissa and the death eater cast a spell at the same time, they both lay passed out on the floor. Nissa had blood dribbling from her nose again and her leg was at an odd angle.

One left, Bellatrix Lestrange who was holding Fred and looking shocked but still sneering eerily. "Well, well, well the 'ittle bittle Black, or should I say Potter has gone and passed out, awww." She cackled and dug her long yellowing nails into Fred's arm; blood dribbled slowly from the wounds. George looks at Nissa and see's the ornate locket from the picture hanging from her scarred neck, he then looks at the cackling Bellatrix and casts pertrificus totalus, her arms snap to her sides and she falls to the floor. Fred runs over to George who is already by Nissa's side and apparated with them to the crowded hospital wing.

When they arrive Nissa has woken up and looks up at everyone, Fred runs to her, "Why didn't you tell us! You're a Potter! You're Sirius daughter! What about James? TELL ME!" She looked at him in horror, what could she say? But before she had to think of anything George had pulled Fred back and Harry had fled from the room looking angry followed by Ginny.

Nissa couldn't take it, 'I didn't tell anyone how do they know? What about Harry, he's going to hate me now and George, he has been amazing how could he stay with me now he knows I'm related to a murderer? Had Lily cheated on this James person what had happened? Now everyone knows, what am I going to do.' She thought, 'what if's ' ran through her head and it all came to much the thought of losing George and her friends she sunk to the floor and held her knee's sobbing her eyes out, Fred looked shocked at her sadness and George ran to her side, holding her to him whispering in her ear and comforting her, "Nissa, it's going to be ok! Harry will calm down; it's not your fault. It's ok, ssshhh…. Stop crying now darling come on," She stopped sobbing but tears were still falling and she didn't look up not even when Madame Pomfrey came out and levitated her into a bed. She fell asleep in a foetal position on the bed. Alone.

_He was coming towards her; flames were twisting out of his wand. His face was changing to everyone she hated or feared, Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and the worst Greyback. The werewolf came towards her and starting listing every possible thing wrong with her how George will realise that she is nothing but a dirty slytherin and leave. He then changed into George, "I really hate you Nissa, you are nothing to me, and I just felt sorry for you. You are hideous with your scars. I wish you died in that cellar!" Her shoulders were shaking and it was Greyback coming back again. _

George could hear mumbles from Nissa's bed; he quietly got up and opened the curtains she was now shouting his name, saying "No, you don't mean it. Please." He ran over to her and tried to shake her, she started shouting 'no' again and then woke up. She looked at George and her eyes overflowed with tears, he wrapped his arms around her. "It's just a dream darling, its ok. I'm here ssshhh…." She had stopped crying and looked at him.

"George. I love you so much, I didn't tell you about my parents because what if I'm like him, a murderer. I don't know what happened what if it's my fault they're dead. What about Harry? I couldn't face it. I am so sorry George." He smiled at her,

"Nissa, Sirius isn't a murderer, he was framed. He is Harry's godfather and lives with us at the Burrow now. He is lovely, you should be proud to be like him. Harry will come around and you can ask Dumbledore what happened he knows everything."

"What? He's… he's not a murderer? I could talk to him? Is he a…an animagus?" She asked, George looked puzzled at this.

"Yeah he is, why? It's just like your patronus?" She smiled,

"I'll show you." She stood up and shut her eyes, her body went onto all fours, she grew orangey fur all over her body with little white spots. She was a doe! She trotted around and licked his face then changed back when she heard footsteps outside. Madame Pomfrey came in to see George sitting on the bed and Nissa standing next to him giggling slightly.

"Go back to your bed George, you both need rest!" She then left shaking her head followed by a stunned George.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I have written a one shot and would love it if you read that too please It's my first one-shot. Please review my lovely people**


	10. Chapter 10 Letters

Chapter 10 – Letter 

The next morning, when Nissa woke up, everything came back to her; the capture, the fight, Fred telling everyone. She sighed and went to sit up, Madame Pomfrey came bustling in holding a piece of paper in her hand and a bottle of recuperation potion in the other. "Morning, Nissa. How are you feeling?" she asked looking concerned.

How was she feeling? There was an ache in her ribs and she felt tired but not as bad as yesterday. Her head also felt a little fuzzy. "Umm… ok I guess." She really couldn't be bothered with Madame Pomfrey; as much as she was caring, she was also annoying.

"Well, what hurts dear? How are your ribs, I used skele-grow so they should be better now. You're very lucky, someone was looking over you. You managed to escape brain damage!" She exclaimed "Oh and George wanted me to give you this. He is a right trouble maker; it took me two hours to get him to go. Two!" She said, looking not at all amused. She bustled over and gave her the piece of paper, then left.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled; secretly, quite happy that George fought that long to stay with her. She took the piece of paper and read it. It was scrawled quickly and was crumpled at the edges; presumably, where Madame Pomfrey had tried to get it off him quickly.

_Nissa, my beautiful doe. _

_Sorry I had to leave. I tried to stay but Pomfrey was getting all worked up about you needing rest and all that. I will be back as soon as I can, by your side. I have talked to Fred and he didn't mean to upset you, I'll let him explain. Harry is still sleeping at the moment a few bed's down from yours, he'll come round don't worry. _

_I better go, she is glaring at me. _

_George _

_Xxx_

She smiled to herself and re-read it. _Harry is still sleeping at the moment a few bed's down from yours_. Oh no, what is he going to say. Should she give him the letter to read now, obviously it's important but… Her train of thought was interrupted as the curtain opened revealing a raven haired boy looking slightly angry. She went to talk but he stopped her, "Nissa, you better bloody explain what's going on right now! I trusted you! I put my life on the line to save you from the death eaters and you go and betray me. Why didn't you tell me?" He was getting louder and louder, Madame Pomfrey must have left for a bit otherwise she would be here like as shot. She gulped and started explaining,

"Harry, I didn't tell you because I was scared ok? I have lived in an orphanage all my life knowing two names who were my supposed parents. I had no clue that they were wizards till I came here, as far as I knew Sirius…dad… was a murderer! I was having enough problems with Draco blimin Malfoy without everyone knowing I was a murderer's daughter. And Lily…mum… I knew nothing about except she was your mum as well I was confused. I wanted to tell someone but then after what happened at Malfoy Manor the first time, I was scared. What if they did the same thing, whoever I told."

Harry was stunned into silence, a million questions filled his head but he didn't know where to start.

"Look, Harry I am sorry. Dumbledore gave me a letter about it. I haven't read it, It's addressed to both of us." She opened her locket, pulled out the miniaturised letter and cast engorgio.

He warily came over to her and sat on the chair next to her bed, "Open it Nissa, let's see what's going on." He sounded a little bit less angry and more curios.

_My darlings, Nissania and Harry. _

_I know you must have so many questions, the first point I must tell you is that I never cheated on James. Nissania your father is one of my best friends, Sirius and I got drunk on graduation and had a one-night stand, it never happened again and I was not with James at the time. I got pregnant and by the time I found out I was already with James. I didn't know what to do, James is a great man but looking after his best friend's child was something I couldn't ask him to do. I made up the story of going on a tour of Wizarding Schools for a year around the world so I could have Nissania and talk to Sirius. We decided it was best to put you in the orphanage while we sorted it all out, Sirius had his reservations but it was for the best. I hope you forgive me; I only wanted what was best for you. _

_Harry, I had you shortly afterwards. Nissania as far as I knew you were ok, the orphanage had sent me letters saying you were getting on fine. I hoped one day to see you again. _

_Please forgive me. I am writing this letter because I am in hiding, Voldemort is after us. Harry will be ok I will make sure of it and if the worst happens you need to know. I will tell James after this is all over, I can't bear to have you away any more Nissania. _

_All my love and wishes, _

_Bye darlings _

_Xx_

They were both lost in deep thought for a moment, Nissa was sobbing her eyes out. Completely overwhelmed if it wasn't for Voldemort she would have lived with her family, had a normal childhood. There is no point dwelling on the past though, if Harry forgave her then she could have a brother, some family. Even if on-one but George and Harry forgave her she would be ok, she would have a family. She needed to be 100% honest with Harry from now; she would start with her animagus form. Maybe he was one too?

Harry was shocked, hurt and a little excited. He was shocked because he had gone from having no immediate family except Sirius, to having an older sister.

Sister

That word was swimming around his head, the hurt came in now. She had been in the same country, same school for his whole life and he had never been able to get close to her. She had been tortured and kidnapped and he wasn't there to protect her to save her from the hurt. Why had no-one told him or her? She was in the same house as Sirius and he never told either of them. The future was looking good for him; he had Ginny and now Nissa as well.

"Harry? Can I show you something? I understand if you're mad at me but please?" She asked hopefully, she was excited to have a family but maybe he wasn't.

He brightened up, she was obviously not mad at him. She still however thought he was mad at her. "Nissa, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault. I understand you were scared after what you have been through, I would be too!" She got out of bed and took a deep breath. Concentrating on her animagus form, she felt her body tingle and legs grow. She gracefully went onto 4 legs and her face grew to that of a doe.

He stared at her, she was beautiful! Her orange fur had tiny specks of black in it like her hair. Her unique eyes stood out against her body, they looked a bit nervous. He also got up and showed her something he had only ever shown Sirius before. He concentrated and felt his body also change into a magnificent young stag, with ring shaped markings around its eyes. He went over to her and they had a conversation just with their eyes, they turned to the curtain when they heard a door opening and immediately changed back laughing.

They returned back in their beds, and she heard Harry shouting. "Bye big sis!" She lay back down with a smile and flood of relief.


	11. Chapter 11 Confusion

Chapter 11 - Confusion

Her eyes were fading in and out as she opened them, there was a slightly orange figure leaning over her with a stark white mouth. After a few purposeful blinks she saw George, with his teeth showing smile. "Nissa! You're awake, how are you feeling?" He rambled out, she smiled to herself

Groggily she answered, "I'm fine thanks George, as good as knew! I talked to Harry and it's all ok, we have read a letter from mum and everything is ok. I am so happy, I have a family!" She was no longer groggy and now chirpier,

"Well done Nissa, I told you it would be ok! Fred wants to apologise to you, are you coming down to breakfast? Dear old Poppy said you can go," He beamed at her; the last couple of days had been torture for him. Finding out his girlfriend was kidnapped, rescuing her, seeing her nearly out of her mind in pain (literally) and then wishing and hoping she would be ok. But she was ok, so he would be ok.

"Ok, I am sort of hungry. Are the rest of them mad at me?" She asked quietly, she really hoped they weren't. Over the last couple of terms she had friends and happiness. Even with being chased by death eaters she was unbelievably happy.

"No, they are just confused. It's hard to accept everyone, if they trust too many people it can lead to danger. They know most things about each other or can guess. To not know everything about you confused them," He answered,

"Ok, let's go then George." Nervous but wanting to get it over and done with she hopped off the bed transfigured her gown into robes (with short sleeves) and took George's waiting hand.

As soon as she entered the hall, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione jumped on her and a slightly sheepish Fred held back.

"NISSA! Are you ok? I am so sorry about everything, we have been worried out of our minds!" They rambled, she smiled and let go of the four of them.

"Yes, I'm ok, it's alright I probably would have reacted the same." Their faces relaxed and Harry simply beamed at her. Then walked next to her,

"Welcome back, sister! You're going to miss all the good lunch, do you mind if I eat," She smiled to herself, being called sister was a foreign yet amazing feeling.

"Of course, o' brother of mine. Cater to your stomach," She replied in her best Shakespearean accent. He chuckled and walked back to his seat, and the rest accept Fred followed. She was slightly apprehensive and so was he. However, George was sat down looking up at them eagerly.

"Um….. Nissa, I am so sorry for what I said. I was just scared and confused and stupid. Can you forgive me?" He was mumbling slightly, but by the time he was finished she was laughing.

"Of course you are forgiven. I know you didn't mean it!" She said, smiling happily "I am just glad you aren't mad at me anymore!"

"I was never mad at you! Just confused, you never did anything wrong." He replied, looking slightly apprehensive

"Well that's a relief, don't worry Fred I'm not mad at you." All apprehension left his face and he engulfed her in a huge hug, squeezing the life out of her.

"Brother of not, I will hex you Fred! Let go you're squeezing the air out of her!" he said slightly playfully, but still as a bit of a warning. With this Fred let go and walked back to his seat smirking at his brother. "Well, I'm guessing you made up!"

"Of course, and don't pretend you weren't listening." She said with a smirk to rival Fred's

"You know me too well, it's scary." He held out his arms "Now come here," She happily obliged and rested her head on his chest, his head in the crook of her neck. She looked up at him, with her head still on his chest and smiled. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately, just as the kiss started deepening; Harry tapped them on the shoulder.

"George! Let go of my sister, and come with me I need to talk to you," His face was deadly serious, George was about to make a joke but saw his face and let go of Nissa with a quick peck on the lips.

"Right you are, I'm coming mate." He looked back at Nissa who looked slightly apprehensive; apparently Harry was talking his brotherly duties seriously, too seriously.

Harry and George got to the giant entrance hall and stopped, "Now George, I know you have been going out for a while. However she is my sister, if you hurt her in any way I will hurt you five times as bad. I expect Sirius would help me." Harry said, George gulped and realised Harry really was trying to protect her, this could be dangerous for him.

"Look, Harry I love Nissa. I would never do anything to hurt her." Harry nodded at him, "Oh and speaking of Sirius," George continued, "Does he know yet?" Sirius needed to know his daughter was back.

"Good, I have owled him and he is coming to speak to Nissa tonight, he knew since she came to the Burrow after the first torture. He figured out why she was tortured and thought she wouldn't want to know him. So, he avoided her until she left." Harry answered,

"Oh ok, shall I tell Nissa he's coming?" George said,

"Yeah, we don't want her to freak out." Harry started to leave, "and remember if you hurt my sister, I hurt you," George nodded quickly and started back to the great hall.

When they got back, everyone had left. Apparently they took longer than they thought, so they headed to the common room.

"George, are you ok? You took an age!" A slightly flustered Nissa said

"Yeah I'm ok. By the way, your brother can be pretty scary," Nissa laughed at him "Oh and Nissa, I really need to tell you something," He took her by the hand and led her to a secluded corner of the common room. "You know, Sirius isn't bad right?" When she nodded slowly, he continued "He wants to come and see you tonight, and apologise. " She looked flabbergasted,

"Really? I get to see my dad? Thank you so much George!" She jumped around his waist, and he held her up and hugged her laughing,

"It's ok Nissa but you may want to let go, Harry will go mad if he sees you like….." A dark haired boy cleared his throat, "this…" George let her go and warily smiled.

"George! Please…" Before he could finish however Nissa had interrupted,

"Harry, don't even finish that sentence. I can do what I like with my boyfriend, I know your just trying to protect me but come on! I'm nearly 16! Which is older than you by the way" Harry mumbled something and walked off

"Well said Nissa, and really? You're nearly 16!" She nodded and laughed and they sat down with the others.

**So what do you think? Sorry it isn't very good but I have writers block. Also, Sirius and Nissa meet for the first time in nearly 16 years in the next chapter. Any ideas for it please leave them in a review! Thanks my lovely readers! **


	12. Chapter 12 Dad

Chapter 12 – Dad 

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Nissa took George's arm and walked through into the Burrow. Harry was tagging along behind looking slightly nervous but excited too. Dumbledore had arranged for Nissa and Harry to meet with Sirius at 1pm, when Nissa had said that she wanted George to come, Dumbledore accepted. (Though reluctantly). It was now five to one as they walked a bit slower into the large kitchen; Sirius was sitting facing away tapping his foot. Not knowing what to do George stepped in and cleared his throat, Sirus'head whipped around far too quickly to be normal.

For a couple of seconds it was silent, and rather awkward but Sirius broke them silene. "Harry, Nissa. I don't know what to say." Sirius said looking slightly green. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Truly, he was terrified that she wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Nissa considered the normal answer but just wanted to get straight to the question that had been engrained into her head, she asked. "Did you know I was here?" Nissa knew he was in the house when she got taken back by something Molly said. However, she had been thinking about whether or not Sirius knew she was here. Sirius shifted his eyes slightly, "Did you know?" She said more firmly. He nodded; she snapped. How could he? Knowing his daughter was here, in pain and crying and he didn't do anything! Not even comfort her!

"WHAT? YOU KNEW I WAS HERE! YOUR DAUGHTER HAD BEEN TORTURED BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TALK TO ME. COMFORT ME?" She felt tears running down her cheeks and a hand trying to calm her down, she shrugged it off and continued, this time not shouting. "I nearly died, did you know that! I was being burnt alive , I have scars from it." She shrugged off her robe to reveal her heavily scarred arms, and pointed at them " Is that why you didn't want to see me? Because I was too ugly and scarred to be your daughter. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNEW! MERLIN PERHAPS YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER BUT YOU PRETTY DARN EVIL! " Sirus was shocked; he didn't have time to explain before she had run out the house followed closely by George. Harry stayed behind and asked Sirius' side; after all he had been like a dad to him. He was still a bit reserved though, why hadn't he helped her?

"I didn't want her hurt anymore, that's why I didn't talk to her. If she was captured again and they saw me in her thoughts then it would confirm their suspicions. She would be hurt more; I wanted so much to tell her. Also, she thought I was a murderer, she would have rejected me. Got scared and left," Sirius explained. " I don't care about her scars, how could she think that, perhaps I am evil."

"Oh, well that explains the lot." He looked genuinely relieved that his godfather hadn't abandoned his daughter for selfish reasons. He sighed and gave Sirius a quick pat on the shoulder. "I'll go find her, but I think she might not want to talk for a bit,"

Sirius sighed again and sat down as Harry walked out the door. He found her sobbing her eyes out onto George's chest; her arms had been covered once more; obviously, self-conscious again. He felt a surge of anger at Sirius for making her cry but then remembered why and knelt down next her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he said quietly, "Nissa, he explained everything to me. He didn't want to leave you alone but he didn't want you hurt anymore." She looked up at him confused,

"What do you mean?" She asked. Had he really wanted to help her maybe he did, hope filled her.

"He only didn't say anything because he thought you would think he is a murderer and also if you get close the death eaters would use you against him more!" He said hoping she would forgive him, Sirius looked so broken when she left. "You have to forgive him; he was just trying to protect you,"

She looked happy, shocked, and a bit nervous. Her dad was here and they could get to know each other, perhaps she wouldn't have to go back to the orphanage. "I should go and talk to him shouldn't I?" George, who hadn't said anything the whole time, simply looked at her and smiled. They all got up and walked together towards eerily silent house.

Nissa was thinking to herself the whole time. 'He didn't want to desert me, he was trying to protect me. What do I say to him now?' She sighed, earning a look from Harry and continued through the door hesitantly. She walked behind Sirius' chair and placed a hand on his shoulder; he reached his hand up to touch it and smiled.

Without turning around he started talking, "I honestly didn't want to leave you Nissa. It was killing me inside to hear you cry, but you would be hurt more because of me!" He turned around and looked up at her from the chair, her robe fell off her shoulders and she went to pull it up. Sirius held her hands tighter so she couldn't. "And you scars are beautiful, they aren't just scars. They show your loyalty; bravery and that you can deal with anything. You got these protecting me and Lily, which is something to be proud of!" They both had tears falling down their faces and she tugged her hands free and wrapped them around him, he grinned, still with tears running down his face.

"Sorry Dad, I love you" She muttered into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry and I love you too Nissa," He smiled and saw a little glowing in her pocket, the port key back to school was ready. "Before you go, you are just like you mother."

She smiled at him and held onto George's hand then all three of them held onto the portkey and twirled on the spot. Leaving Sirius truly happy, he had his daughter back.

**Nearly finished, what do you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to CassiePotter for helping me throughout this and helping A LOT with the Sirus and Nissa's reactions. **


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Chapter 13

When they got back to Hogwarts, they were all smiling happily, they could be a family. Sirius was obviously happy and even though he technically could have said something before. He did what he thought was best for her and she couldn't blame him for that.

Reunions come in all forms; happy, sad, angry. Nissa and Sirius' was all of them, after such a long time they were going to finally start a normal life. She felt like the luckiest person in the world, she had a wonderful boyfriend George, a great brother, Harry and a fantastic dad, Sirius!

"Earth to Nissa!" An amused Harry said, "Are you in there?". She must have been standing there for a while she nodded and shook her thoughts out of her head.

"Do you realise that you have been standing there with your thinking face on for ages, love?" George chuckled.

"I don't have a thinking face!" She retorted, pouting slightly. He gave a sarcastic nod, threw his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug, still laughing.

"Alas, your back. I trust it went well." The familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore rang through the courtyard.

"Yes sir. Thank you so much for arranging it!" Nissa answered. Dumbledore nodded and walked off.

"Typical Dumbledore!" George and Harry said in unison.

"You two are scarily alike!" Nissa said.

2 Years after Nissa and Sirius reunited, things were going well. Both Harry and Nissa now live in the newly renovated Grimmaud Place with Sirius and Remus, as he couldn't find a house safe for his 'condition'.

Tonight was George's birthday, April first and he had requested Nissa come for a meal with him. She wasn't sure, she really couldn't afford to miss anymore healer training. Luckily for her, her boss and trainer Madame Pomfrey sr. had scheduled her off; she thought this as a bit odd only the day before she moaned at her for booking a holiday next year. (She was going to say nevermind but George insisted).

Sighing, she walked towards the wardrobe and pulled open the heavy oak door. Gently, she stroked the silky fabric of the dress Hermionie had helped her choose out yesterday from Madame Malkins. It was a yellow colour fading into black swaying flowers nearer the bottom. As she put it on it plummeted to the floor and the tiny diamantes around the flowers shimmered.

A knock on the door broke her thoughts, "Nissa!" It was Ginny, Harry's girlfriend. She was quite nice and had waist length ginger hair, she reminded her of Lily a little bit. Funnily enough Sirius agreed. "Do you want me to do your make-up?"

"Yeah that would be lovely, come on in!" Nissa was never very good at doing her make-up, a little help might be nice. The door swung open and Ginny gasped and clapped her hands together,

"Aahh, you look lovely!" She squealed happily,

"Thanks, I'm not too sure if it's a bit posh. I wish George would tell me where we're going!" She exclaimed.

"Stop moaning! You'll love it, come on then. What sort of make-up do you want," Ginny patted the chair and Nissa sat down shrugging. An hour later and she was all done, it took so long as they kept having giggling fits and having to stop.

"NISSA! GEORGE IS HERE!" Sirius yelled up the stairs, Ginny and Nissa both smiled and rushed out the door and down the stairs. When she reached the last step, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned around and gawked and her, mouth wide open. He was dressed in a smart black suit with a purple tie, he looked dashing.

"Nissa, you look beautiful!" He managed to stutter out; she blushed and walked over to him.

"Have a nice time, but not too late!" Nissa rolled her eyes I mean really she was nearly 18!

George snaked his arm around her waist and they apparated with a pop.

They arrived outside a little restaurant called, 'Junipers'. It had a little wooden door and small pink flowers outside, Nissa smiled inwardly it was beautiful. "Do you like it?" George asked nervously, he was shuffling slightly; this was odd, George was never nervous.

"It's beautiful George! Why are you so nervous?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm not nervous, now come on love. We're gonna miss our reservations," Nissa just nodded and walked towards the door hand in hand with her love.

The events of that night were amazing, it turns out George had hired out the whole restaurant! His odd behaviour continued until after desert, Nissa was just about to ask if he was ok when he dropped onto one knee. Grinning nervously her pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a large diamond and two rubies either side. Nissa gasped and tears started welling, he was really doing this. The love of her life was proposing,

"Nissa Black, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. I love you with all my heart; would you please do me the honour of becoming Mrs George Weasley?"

She answered immediately screaming slightly "Of course I will! I love you George Wealsey!"

"I love you Nissa Weasley!"

10 years later:

"Is that it mum? Is that platform nine and 3 quarters?" An excited 11 year old Fred Jr exclaimed!

His twin sister, Lily was squealing and ran towards the platform followed by Fred. Nissa chased after them and grabbed their hands, "Slow down, little terrors!"

George then came behind holding 3 year old Cecelia and 9 year old Caleb following close after. "Awww honey, they're just excited let them go through." He then turned to the twins, "As long as you do not move when you get to the other side!" They beamed at him,

"Yes daddy," They said in unison and ran towards the platform. Nissa took Caleb's hand and went through while George held Cecelia close and ran through with her.

The twins had already seen their cousins and ran after them, to get on the train. They came hurtling back soon thought to give their parents a hug then ran back on.

Cecelia started crying "I want Fweddie!" Fred was so good with Cecelia, he came running back quickly gave her a hug and pulled out a little shell from his muggle jeans and gave it to her. She smiled and Fred ran off again.

"Bye bye Fweddie!" She shouted as loud as her little voice could.


End file.
